Resident Evil: Zombie Apocalypse: Part 1
by SherryBirkinResidentEvilFan
Summary: Helena is starting her journey to save the world from a Zombie Apocalypse.


Resident Evil

Zombie

Apocalypse

I never thought that the day was finally here. Today was my 18th birthday. I didn't feel like going to school today, I didn't want everyone to wish me a happy birthday. I do like getting birthday greetings, but most of the time, it bothers me.

But enough of that, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Helena Harper. I am about to graduate Zambie Apackalips High. Our mascot is a Zombie with a lollipop. Lollipops are very special to our school. They are given out to people that have good marks, or do good deeds.

Leon S. Kennedy, a God, as some would call him, has the perfect marks in the whole school. A lot of the girls say hes a player, but I don't care, I'd never date him, even if he was he last man on Earth. Everyone says that Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy, would make an excellent couple.

Ada doesn't go to our school, she goes to an all girls school, she is the prettiest girl in the world, well, that's what all the perverts say. Ada is one of the people who has great marks, she's also a good athlete at her school.

My best friend is Sherry Birkin. She's a very smart girl. She's always the first one done with her work. A lot of people are jealous of it. Rumor has it, she use to live out on the streets, until a young couple came and saved her. She always talks about a man name Jake Muller.

Jake Muller, a very good athlete at our school. Rumor has it, he turns two girls down every day. He say's his father forbids him to date until school is done, so he can get good marks. He may be a very good athlete, but he's one of the kids that has the lowest marks. I wonder if Sherry would even have a chance with him.

The newest kid that recently came to our school was Piers Nivans. He's from France. He speaks French, English, and Spanish. He can also do a lot of sign languages. He hardly mingles with people, some girls call him an angel, because of his voice, it drives them crazy.

The last popular group at the school are the Redfield siblings, Claire and Chris. Claire Redfield is the best artist at the school. A lot of people go to her at lunch when she's not busy and ask her to draw a picture of them. She even gets paid doing it. Claire is a very nice girl. She is very good friends with Leon. Chris Redfield is the captain of the Football Team, because of him, we never lose. Other school teams wish they had him on their team. A lot of girls give him his number. Rumor has it, he only wants to date Ada.

You're probably asking what I do, well I, Helena Harper, has a record for the best attendance at the school. I also do a lot of good stories. I keep a diary of everything that goes on in my life. Some kids pick on me, they call me a nerd. I consider myself very smart. I hardly mingle with people. I don't have time for friends, except Sherry. I never dated once in my life. Sherry always wants to set me up at the dances with someone, but I always convince her not too.

I looked at the clock and notice that all my talking made me late. I ran downstairs, my mom was at the door. She offered to drive me. I like when she drives me. I rather get a drive than take the bus everyday.

I got to school at 8:30am. Sherry was outside waiting for me. I was shocked when I saw Sherry because Jake was standing beside her. I got out of the car and rushed over to them. "Hi Sherry! Hello Jake". I greeted without a smile. "Hey Helena". Sherry greeted with a hug. Jake looked at me, then looked at Sherry. "Well I got to get ready before class starts". Jake smiled. "Aw, okay". Sherry sighed. "I'll talk to you later babe". Jake leaned in and gave Sherry a kiss, then walked away. "Babe"? I questioned with a smile. "Yeah, we are kinda dating now". Sherry smiled. I was so happy for her, she finally got a chance with him, I guess his father let him date, or he's doing it secretly. The bell rung, and it was time to go in. We went to our Zam Zam Talk. It only last 20 minutes.

After Zam Zam Talk was over, I head to first class, which was science. Sherry and Leon are in my science class. I sat in the row at the back of the class. I looked over to the left, and Leon sat beside me. Class began five minutes after everyone got settled. We had to take notes on the Ecosystem. I got so focused in my work, that I nearly screamed when Leon poked me with a pencil. "Hey, Helena, is it"? He questioned. "Yeah, what do you want"? I answered. "Do you have any paper I can have, I forgot my binder at home". He replied. "Sure". I replied and reached into my bag and grabbed five pieces of paper and passed them to him. Leon took the papers. I looked at him, he looked at me, and when I tried to look away, I noticed a grin on his face. I tried not to blush, but it was to late. "Thank you". He smiled. I tried to get right back into my work, but then Leon passed me a note. I opened the note. The note said "Helena, I think you're really cute, would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me next week"? I smiled and looked at him. "Well"? He whispered. I couldn't say no to a voice or face like that, so I nodded. Leon smiled and started writing another note. The next note said "What class do you have next, I have math class". I replied back "I have art class". He replied back "Is Claire Redfield in your class". I replied "Yeah, why"? He replied "She owes me a picture of me". We kept passing notes through the whole class, and never got caught, but we never got our work done.

It was time to go to our second class. Leon walked to to art and stopped me from going into the class room. "What is it"? I questioned. "I feel like something bad is going to happen". He sighed. "Like"? I questioned. "An Apocalypse, if it does happen, I want you safe". He smiled as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I started to blush, and couldn't stop. Leon smiled, then walked to his class.

In art our teach turned on the TV to the news. All of a sudden, the news reporter, screamed "Zombies! Zombies! Help"! I thought it was just a joke. Then I looked up and saw a Zombie eating the reporter. All the kids were freaking out. I never thought that Leon would be right, there's a Zombie Apocalypse happening. The announcements came on and said they were locking the school down, no one is to come in, and no one is to leave.

I ran out of the classroom to look for Sherry, she was in the lobby. I looked to the right, and there he was standing across from me, Leon S. Kennedy. I tried my hard not to look back, but it was to late. "Look who's coming your way". Sherry smiled. I shouldn't have turned around, but I did and just like that, Leon had one arm around me. "I told you that something bad was going to happen". Leon sighed. I pushed him away. "What are you doing"? He questioned. "Just because I said I'd go to the dance with you, doesn't mean you can be all romantic to me, I know who you are, Leon Scott Kennedy, you're a player, and I am not gonna fall for that, and I find it strange that you knew about the Apocalypse". I yelled in anger, I didn't notice that I yelled, people were staring at me. "Geez, calm down Helena, I guess it because I heard it from Ada". Leon replied. Surprisingly he was all calm about what was going on. "Why are you so calm"? I questioned. "Because, I have a plan, on how to kill them all". He smiled. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY"? I yelled. "No, but if you wanna stay at school all your life, be my guest". He said while walking away for slowly. I thought about his idea for a bit. "Maybe we should go with his plan, we need to find food and water as well, sooner or later we are going to run out of food, we need to find some, quick, or people will die". Sherry nudged my shoulder. I nodded and took Sherry's hand, and ran up to Leon.

"Leon wait"! I hollered. Leon turned around and smiled. "We'll go with you". I smiled. "Well before we go we need good people, who can run very fast, a strong person, someone with brains, someone that can speak different languages, and two people with good looks". Leon smiled. "So you mean, me, you, Sherry, Jake, Chris, and Piers"? I questioned. "Yes, and we should take Claire along, in case we have trouble reading those art like picture on the walls". He replied. "I'll go get them". Sherry said while leaving to go look for them. "What about Ada"? I questioned. "Ada, Ada is doing the same thing we are doing right now at her school, but shes just bringing herself, no one else". Leon looked at me. He looked mad when I mention Ada. "Oh". I replied with my head down. Leon took his finger, and lift my chin up. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you, no matter what". He smiled. I didn't want too, but I couldn't stop blushing. Sherry came back with everyone. "You wanted us Kennedy". Chris barked first. "Yes, I need you 5, to help me out with an important mission. We need to get food, and water for these people. More importantly, we need to find the person who started this biohazard". Leon explained. "He believes you six hold the key to help find out who caused this". I said butting in. "I must give you each a special weapon". Leon said while taking his backpack out of his locker. It had six weapons, and a lot of ammo, and seven knives. "Claire, you get the claw gloves". "Thank you Leon". Claire smiled and took the gloves. "Chris, you get the sniper gun". "Thanks Leon". Chris said while grabbing the gun. "Sherry, you get the chainsaw". "Don't worry, I'll be killing a lot of Zombies with this thing". Sherry laughed and took the chainsaw. "Piers, you get this sword". "Thanks". Piers nodded and took the sword. "Jake, I'm giving you this bow and arrows". "Great, I always wanted to use one of these". Jake laughed and grabbed the bow and arrows. "And I get the shot gun, and everyone gets one knife". Leon said while passing out all the knives. "What about me"? I questioned. "Helena, you only get a knife". Leon smiled. "But everyone else has good weapons"! I yelled. "Helena, out of everyone, you have the best weapon ever". He smiled still. "What are you talking about"? I questioned. "You'll find out sooner or later". He said while winking at me. Once again, I tried not to blush, but it was too late. "Okay team, lets move out, and stay close to me, if these Zombies bite you, you'll be infected and turn into one. There's a secret door at the back of the school's computer lab". Leon said. "Why we are in the computer lab we can use one of computers to send a message to someone to come help the kids are the school". I said while butting in once again, kinda felt bad for that. Leon looked at me for a second, then looked at everyone else. "She has a point Leon, these kids need help". Claire spoke. Leon looked at me a nodded. "Fine".

We headed the computer lab. When we got there, we started turning on all the computers. Only one worked. I hopped on the chair and went to my e-mail to e-mail my uncle who was a doctor on supernatural stuff. I e-mailed him, "Dear Uncle Krauser, if you didn't already hear about what's happening in my hometown, well, I'll tell you, everyone from Zambie Apackalips High, is forced to stay at the school until the biohazard has stopped. We are going to run out of food in about a week, we need to find the person who caused this and find food for the others, will you please alert mom and dad, and tell them I love them so much. Love Helena Harper". I pressed send and waited for it to send. "Fallow me". Leon called out and held the door open. I fallowed everyone down the stairs, but I paused at the door way and looked at Leon. "Something wrong"? He questioned. "Well...are we going to make it out alive"? I questioned with my head down. Leon lift my chin up, looked into my eyes, and kissed my lips, softly. "Don't worry, you'll make it out of here alive". He whispered. I smiled and walked down the stairs. Leon fallowed behind me.

"Ugh, it smells in here". Jake hollered and plugged his nose. "Oh Jakey, don't worry about the smell, the smell is worth it". Sherry laughed. "Jakey"? I questioned. "What do you mean the smell is worth it nerdy girl". Chris butted in. "Well, we are doing a good thing, we are looking for food and looking to kill the person who is responsible for causing this mess. I'm sure you boys can handle the bad smell in this place". She replied while smiling. How can she talk about killing so easily? It's kinda weird. Just then, I heard a sound. I took my knife out and turned around. There was nothing there. I sighed of relief and continued fallowing the others. At the end of the stairs, there was a three doors. "Okay lets split up. Jake and Sherry, you guys go left". Leon ordered. "Got it". Sherry replied while grabbing Jake's hand and went through the left door. "Chris, Piers, and Claire, you guys go right". Chris nodded and fallowed Claire and Piers to the right door. "I guess you're coming with me Helena". "Got it". I nodded and entered the door in front of us first.

"Where are we"? I questioned. "I think we are in an abandon old mineshaft". Leon answered. We continued to walk. "Hehe". "What was the sound"? I questioned. "Who's out there"! Leon called out. There was no answer. Leon took his shot gun out and walked towards where the voice came from. "I'm give you one more chance, who's there". He called out again. "You...you are all DOOMED". The voice called out. Just then the mineshaft started to shake. "WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE"! Leon yelled and grabbed my hand and ran. "Leon! What's happening"! I yelled. "Dynamite! They are using dynamite to bring the mineshaft down with us in it"! He replied. We were almost to the exit. When we came to the opening, there was a drop off. I wouldn't want to try jumping off the ledge, the drop off look so deep, it could kill us. "Leon what are we going to do"?! I yelled. "I...I don't know Helena, this is the end I guess". He replied. "NO"! I cried. Leon wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Helena, I want you to know, I always loved you". "I...I love you too Leon". I cried and hugged him. A huge rock above us fell, and I knew it was the end. I started to cry into Leon's chest. Five minutes passed, I looked up to see how far away the rock was from hitting us, but what I came to find was, the rock was gone. "Leon, the rock, it's gone". I smiled. Leon got up and helped me up after he was up. The way we came was blocked off. "Well, we can't go that way". Leon sighed.

"Look! There's a handle on the other side"! I yelled. "Great, how are we going to get it over there"? Leon questioned. "Allow me". A voice called out. In front of us a woman in red and black clothes appeared. The woman pushed the handle down, and a walk way appeared. Leon and I rushed over to thank the girl. "Thank you so much". I thanked. "No problem, I'd help anyone out, even if it's Leon". She replied. I was shocked. "Leon? How do you know Leon"? I questioned. "Ada, it's good to see you". Leon replied. "Ada? You mean, Ada Wong"? I questioned. "Aw, someone's been doing their homework. Yes, I am Ada Wong. But I don't think we ever met". She laughed. "I'm Helena Harper". I greeted. "So, you and Leon are doing the same thing as me"? She questioned. "You mean looking for food and trying to stop who's responsible? Yes"! I replied. "No need to get snarly little lady". Ada laughed. I didn't like Ada was treating me, and she was all over Leon too, not that I cared. "I'm surprise you took the an abandon mineshaft way Leon, it's very dangerous". Ada laughed. Leon looked at me and smiled. "We should get a move on, find the person responsible, and get the hell out of here". I said. Ada looked at me, then looked at Leon. "Do you agree with her, Leon"? "Yes, I agree with Helena". Leon smiled. "Then fallow me". Ada laughed. We fallowed Ada out of the place.

We ended in an abandon factory. "The people who worked in the an abandon mineshaft must have worked here". I pointed out. "I wonder what happened to the people". Leon questioned. "They were killed years ago". Ada answered. I thought for a moment, wasn't this strange to Leon at all? "Why were they killed"? Leon questioned. "No one knows, probably some drug deal went haywire, and yeah, you get the picture". Ada replied. We stopped at the door to go out. "Why did we stop"? I questioned. "Shh"! Ada whispered. I got really mad when she told me to shh. "Ada, is there something behind the door"? Leon whispered. Ada nodded. "What"? I whispered. "Zombies". Ada replied. "Zombies? They are here"? I questioned. "Why don't you stay behind, and let the professionals do this, you don't even have a weapon". Ada laughed quietly. What she just said right there made me almost yell. "Leon, I'll go in first, but from the the whole in the ceiling, I'll sneak down, and snipe them with my crossbow". Ada smiled. "Here take this". Leon handed Ada a knife. Ada nodded and headed to the latter. "Shes right Helena, you need to stay back". Leon sighed. "But Leon, what if you get hurt". I cried out. Leon smiled. "Don't worry, I promised I'd protect you, even if it cost my life". "But Leon"! I grabbed Leon's arm. Leon put both his hands on my cheeks, and kissed my lips. I could feel my face burning up. "Be careful please Leon". I smiled. Leon nodded.

I ran to hide and watched Leon kick the door open. All I heard was the sound of Leon's shotgun. Five minutes later Leon came out with Ada. "Killed them all". Leon laughed. I came out fro hiding and ran up to Leon. Just then two Zombies came up from behind Leon and grabbed him. "Leon"! Ada yelled while trying to reload her crossbow. "LEON"! I yelled. Just then a bight light appeared and covered the whole room. When the light was gone, the Zombies where gone and Leon was laying on the ground. Leon are you okay"? I rushed over and fell to the ground beside him. There was no answer. I started to cry, because I thought he was dead. Just then, I heard Leon cough. "Leon"? I questioned. "What...what just happened"? Leon questioned. I got up and helped Leon up. "Where did the Zombies go"? Ada questioned. I walked into the room where the Zombies where, the room looked like something blew it up. "Come on lets go". Ada called out and ran to the exit door at the other side of the room. Leon fallowed behind her. I fallowed behind Leon. I was puzzled. What was that bright light, what happened to the Zombies, and why did the room looked like it was blown up? I guess I'd have to find those answers out myself.

Outside of the abandon factory, was bridge. "Lets go". Ada said while stepping on the bridge."Are you sure this is safe"? I questioned. Ada looked at me with a weird look. "Why don't you go first and test it out"? "Okay Ada, that was kinda mean, don't you think"? Leon butted in. Ada looked at me, then looked at Leon, then back at me, then turned around started walking across the bridge. "Thanks Leon". I thanked him with smile. "No problem, now come on, lets go". Leon said while fallowing behind Ada. I wasn't so sure how safe this bridge was, but I had to fallow Leon, who knows would would come after me if I stayed on here. The bridge start to swing when I got half way across it. I looked up, and Leon and Ada were on the other side of the bridge. I looked down, it was a long way down if I fell. Just then, the bridge started to swing even more. What's going on? I asked my self. I turned around and a group of Zombies were charging at me with axes. At the end of the bridge was a bigger Zombie with a chainsaw. The Zombie started up his chainsaw and walked over towards the ropes holding the bridge. "HELENA! RUN"! Leon yelled. I paused for a second. I looked at Leon, then started to run towards him. The one the ropes were cut, and the bridge tilted to the side. The Zombies that were on the bridge, feel off. I was almost there, the Zombie was on to the other rope. The bridge started to fall, I jumped for Leon hand. Leon grabbed my hand and pulled me up. By the time I got up, the bridge must have been half way down the drop off. I hugged Leon very tight. I started to cry. "Leon, if you didn't grabbed my hand, I would have died". I cried. "I know, I could never let you die, you're too important to me, Helena". Leon whispered while patting that back of my head. "Not to rude, and break up this romantic moment, but we have to go". Ada interrupted. "She's right, everything will be okay now Helena". Leon cuddled me. "Are you sure"? I questioned with tears in my eyes. Leon wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked into my eyes. "I am positive". Leon got up and helped me up. "Leon". I grabbed his arm. Leon turned around. "Please, kiss me, Leon". I smiled. I could see in Leon's eyes that he was very happy to hear that, plus I could see how red his face was. Leon put one hand on my check and leaned in, I leaned in to, until our lips touched. My face must have been very red. "Come on! Lets get a move on"! Ada barked. I didn't want to stop kissing Leon but I had to, Ada might have had a hissy. "Where too next"? I questioned. Ada pointed to a huge house on a hill. "That way". "Well, that's not to far away". Leon laughed. I smiled. It makes me happy when I hear Leon laugh. "I wonder how the others are doing". I wondered. "I'm sure they are at the house by now". Leon replied. "What do you mean"? I questioned. "All the door they took, the different paths they had to go through, all lead to this house". Leon answered. "The person responsible lives here". Ada replied. "How can you be so sure"? I questioned. "The tracker says he or she lives her". Ada smiled. I looked at Leon, he looked back at me with a smile. I started to blush. Before I knew it, we were at the house.

Ada tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Great, how are we going to get in now"? I questioned. "Why don't you shut up, and let me find out"! Ada barked at me. "Ada calm down". Leon laughed. I looked at Leon. I like hoe he stands up for me, he really cares about me. I can't hide the fact anymore that I might just have feelings for him. "Good thing I know how to pick locks". I interrupted. I went over to the door and started to pick the lock. "Shes good". Leon smiled. The door opened. "There you go". I smiled. Ada walked right in, without saying thanks. She's must be jealous. We entered the house and started to look around for clues. Leon looked through boxes. Ada looked through the computer files. I looked through the books. "Find anything guys"? I hollered out. "Nope, just photos of a little blonde haired kid". Leon replied. "I found plans on taking over the world on here". Ada hollered back. I walked over to Leon. I looked at the picture and gasp. It couldn't be. It isn't her. She's not evil. "Is there something wrong Helena"? Leon questioned. "No, I was just looking at the picture, I thought she look familiar for a second". I replied. I went back to the books and pulled a big black one out. Just then the floor under us disappeared.

We fell onto a slide. It was fun. When we got to the end, we fell into cages. I was in a cage all by myself. Leon and Ada were in the same cage together, beside mine. I looked over to my right, and Sherry, Jake, Chris, Claire, and Piers were stuck in one too". "GUYS"?! I yelled. We must have been in the basement. "Ha! I knew you'd come to find me". A voice called out. "Who's there"? I called out. A woman in a blue dress with a red scarf appeared. She looked just like Ada. I tried to look closer. I wish my eyes were wrong, but it was her. "Who are you"? Leon yelled. "Why don't you ask your friend here, Helena Harper". The woman laughed. "What is she talking about Helena"? Leon questioned me. "No, this isn't possible, you're not her"! I yelled. "Better believe I am her. Don't act all mad, I know you're happy to see me"! The woman laughed. "WHO IS THIS HELENA"! Leon yelled at me. "This...this is...Carla Radames". I replied. "Leon, I know you know who I am. Why don't you and Ada stop telling Helena lies. She deserves better". Carla giggled. "Leon, what is she talking about"? I questioned Leon in fear. Leon looked at me, then to Carla. "I don't know what you are talking about". Leon said in an angry tone. "Fine if you won't tell her, I will". Carla laughed. "Tell me what"? I questioned Carla. "They used you, for your power". Carla answered. "What? What power"?! I questioned, hoping it wasn't true. "You never knew"? Carla questioned me. I shook my head. "Well, you have secret supernatural powers. When you're angry, you can make explosions with your mind. When you're sad, you can make it rain. When you're happy, you can do anything. When you're in love, your power grows stronger, and you use those powers to protect, the one you love. Like Leon". Carla explained. "I really...have supernatural powers"? I replied. "Yes. Leon knew about me wanting to take over the world, because what you did to me. Leon wanted to kill me. So he faked loved you, just to make your power grow stronger, so you can kill me. He choose you, to kill your old lover". Carla replied. I looked at Leon, with tears in my eyes. "Leon, is this...true"? I cried. "It was all his and Ada's plan". Carla barked. Leon looked at me with a frown on his face. "Helena, I'm so sorry". Leon said while starting to cry. When I heard those words coming from his mouth I got so made that I made a storm appeared in the room.

When the storm passed by, I looked around, Carla was gone. The cages broke and everyone was out. Leon walked towards me. "Helena, I'm -". "Don't you dare talk to me ever again! Everyone was right about you, you're a player. I thought you were different from what they told me, but you're not. YOUR A JERK!I HATE YOU LEON S. KENNEDY"! I yelled and started to cry. "Helena I'm so -". "GET AWAY FROM ME! I never want to see you again...EVER"! I yelled. "You better get out of here Leon". Sherry yelled. "Well if that's want you want...I'll let you be Helena. I'm sorry, and I regret what I did. I truly do love you, but I hurt you to much for you to believe me. I'm so sorry". Leon sighed and walked away. Sherry started to cuddle me. I couldn't stop crying, so I cried into her chest. "Shh, it's gonna be alright, he's gone now". Sherry whispered. I took her advice and calmed myself down. I kinda felt bad for yelling at Leon. So I ran upstairs looking for him. "Leon"! I called out. I checked everywhere, the last place to look was in the closet. I opened it hoping to find Leon, but no luck. "Leon". I sighed.

That night, I sat outside in the grass looking at the stars. I wished Leon never left, but it was my fault why he left. "Leon...I'm sorry". I whispered to myself. I looked to the right, and my sadness turned to happiness. There standing there, was Leon. "Leon"! I yelled. I ran straight for him and hugged him tightly. "Leon"! I cried. "Helena! I'm so sorry". He cried. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I yelled at you, I shouldn't have". I replied. "Helena. I truly love you. I faked it until the time we almost died at the abandon mineshaft. I know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry. I love you so much Helena Harper". He said starting to cry. "Leon, if you really love me, kiss me". I whispered. I looked into Leon's eyes as he looked into mine. We both closed our eyes and leaned in until our lips touched. Tears of happiness came out of both our eyes. Leon really loved me. I really loved him too. We stopped kissing two minutes later. "We should head in now". He whispered. I nodded and held Leon's hand and walked back to the house with him.

Sherry was cooking something up for us. I wonder what she might say because Leon is back. "Something smells good". I said to Leon. Leon looked at me and smiled, as we entered the kitchen. Sherry turned around then froze. "Leon? What are you doing here"? She questioned surprisingly. "Well, I am the one who put this team together, so I should stay". He smiled. "Yeah, but what are you doing with Helena? Didn't she say she didn't want you near her"? Sherry questioned. "Yeah, but we worked things out". Leon smiled and hugged me close. Sherry was a little bit upset, but she knows I love him to much. "So what are you making"? I questioned Sherry. "Well there was nothing to make, but I did find some cans of soup, with ribs in them". She smiled. "Where's everyone else"? Leon questioned. "Well, Claire is hurt, she can't move on anymore. So Piers volunteered to stay behind here, to look after Claire, and to see if Carla would come back". Sherry answered. "Good, now, Helena, I don't know the whole story about you and Carla, but I'd like to know it from your words". Leon smiled. "I'd like to hear it too". Sherry said while pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

"Well, it goes back to when we were 13. I just moved to Kartalamore School for Girls. On my third day I got into trouble with some kids. A girl came and saved me. I told her my name was Helena. She told me her name was Carla. Three days later, Carla invited me over to her house. We took pictures of ourselves. After that, Carla and I decided to watch a movie together. It was a chick flick. I was so focus into the movie and Carla was too, that our hands touched. I never touched another girl's hand before. I kinda liked it. Carla turned around and looked at me. I looked right into her baby blue eyes. Next thing I knew, we were kissing. I liked it a lot. It was my first kiss. I started to develope feeling for Carla. She told me she liked me ever since she layed eyes on me. We dated for three years, but one day, my parents got into a fight. My mom decided to leave my dad. She wanted to take me with her. My dad got to mad he told my mom about me and Carla. My dad new because I told him. My mom told me since we are moving, that I had to break up with Carla. I went over to Carla's the next day, I told about the fight and how we had to break up. Carla tried to hold in the tears, but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to cry. I told her, "I'd never love anyone so much, like I loved her". I kissed her good bye, and told her I loved her, one last time. I went home that night, packed my bags, and left on the plain early in the morning. Leon, that picture you found of Carla. That was one of the picture of me and her. She ripped the picture part of me out. When I video chatted her the next day, she looked so much like Ada did. She told I must love her now, since she looked different. I told I wish I could love her, but I couldn't because of my mom. I never saw or talked to her since then, until today". I sighed.

Leon came up and hugged me. "Why does she want to kill you"? Sherry questioned me. "Because, I am in love...with Leon". I cried. "What's wrong with loving me"? Leon replied. "I told her...I wouldn't love anyone else, but her". I cried. "I'm sorry, but you can't always keep that promise, eventually you're going to fall in love with someone, who you can be with". Leon whispered to me. "I know, you're the one I love". I smiled. "You're the one I love too". Leon smiled. "Okay, so its me, you, Leon, Ada, and Sherry then". Chris said. "Chris, how long have you been standing there"? I questioned. "Long enough to hear your love story". He replied. "Oh". I sighed. "But don't worry, I'm sure one day, Carla will understand your choice on who you love. It's your decision, not her's. If you love Leon, she can't make you stop". Chris smiled. "Well aren't you a man of words". Ada smiled. "Well, I'll say anything, to make a lady feel special". Chris smiled at Ada. I knew Chris liked Ada. I wonder if she felt the same for him. "Not to be mean, or anything, but I say we need to find Carla and stop this". Sherry interrupted. "I agree, but first we'll need a plan". I smiled. "We'll have to stay the night, it's dark out, and leave in the morning". I pointed out. "Helena's right. We'll sleep here, and then regroup and head out in the morning". Leon agreed. Everyone agreed to sleep downstairs, while me and Leon had to sleep upstairs. We'd each take turns looking out for Zombies, or Carla. Leon's shift was up first. I got to sleep for two hours before it was my turn.

I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep. I started to get a cold, I was freezing. There was no heat in the house. I struggled to keep warm. I kept coughing. I take Leon go upset with it, because he woke me up. "Here, take these". Leon said while handing me some pills. "What are these"? I questioned. "They are pills, they will get rid of your coughing". He smiled. I smiled back and took them. "You can have an extra hour of sleep". He smiled. "Thank you". I thanked him and closed my eyes to go to sleep. When I woke up, and Leon was laying beside me asleep. I nearly jumped out of my bed. It scared me. I nudge Leon's shoulder, to wake him up. Leon woke up after five minutes of nudging his shoulder. "Leon, why did you...you know...sleep in the same bed...as me"? I questioned him seriously. "You were freezing, and I tried to keep you warm by cuddling with you". He giggled. I couldn't stop blushing. It was so kind of him for keeping me warm. "Leon I am so sorry, I slept in and didn't take my shift". I sighed. "That's okay Helena, I wasn't tired at all last night, until I slept with you, but I decided you need your beauty sleep". He smiled. "You go round up the others, I need to wash my arms and face at the lake". I smiled. Leon smiled and headed downstairs. I headed out for the lake.

It was very chilly out at the lake. I sat down and started to wash my arms, but something didn't feel right. I felt like I was being watched. I got up slowly and pulled my knife out. Just then the bushes behind me started to move. "Who's there"? I called out. I walked backwords up the path. I jumped for a minute because I bumped something. "I GOT YOU NOW"! I yelled. I turned around with my knife. Luckly, it was Leon. "Leon you scared me". I sighed of relief. "I'm sorry Helena". He apologized. "I though you were a -". "HELENA LOOK OUT"! Leon yelled. I turned around and the huge chainsaw Zombie we saw before at the bridge, was right behind me. "Leon tried to take his shotgun out, but the Zombie swung his arm and hit Leon in the face. "LEON"! I yelled. I turned around, about to grab my knife, when all of a sudden the Zombie grabbed me. "LEON"! I yelled, but it was no use. "LEON! PLEASE WAKE UP"! I yelled again. Leon still didn't wake up. "LEON"! I yelled even louder. Before I knew it, I was far away from Leon. The Zombie walked me into the fog, I sight of fog makes me faint sometimes, and before I could look again, I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a blue foggy room. I tried to move but I was tied to the chair. "Don't even bother, you won't get out of this one"! A voice called out. "Who's there"? I called back. Out of the blue fog what the Chainsaw Zombie. "You think that boy of yours is gonna come help you? Ha! Yeah right, that will never happen"! He laughed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME"?! I yelled. "It was all planned to captured you, Carla's old lover, a.k.a. Juliet and Niko's daughter, Helena Harper". He laughed. "Who? You got that wrong, I'm Lee Harper's daughter". I said confusingly. "Wait, you never knew"? He questioned. I gave him a confusing look. "Anyways, Carla planned that she'd come get you when you turned 18. She tried to get you on your birthday, but that Leon guy, he kept standing in the way, until now". He grinned. "What does Carla want with me"? I questioned. "Why don't you save that question for her, she'll be here soon". He answered. I praied that Leon would come find me, before Carla came. Out of luck, Leon busted through the door.

"LEON"! I yelled happly. "Helena! I'm here to save you". Before I could say anything, the Chainsaw Zombie pinned Leon against the wall and started his chainsaw up. "LEON"! I cried. "Let's show the girl that her lover died without saving her". He laughed. As the chainsaw got closer to Leon's throat, it started to break. "What the". The Zombie said in shock. He turned around and I was there holding my hand out. My hair was blowing in the wind. I turned my hand into a fist and the Chainsaw Zombie exploded. I fell to my knees as Leon rushed over. "Helena, oh Helena, your eyes, they are crying out blood". He said while wiping them away. "I know what I am...I'm not Lee Harper's daughter. I have supernatural powers...and I must defeat Carla Radames...before she kills anyone else". I smiled at Leon. "Now, you see why me and Ada need you. I couldn't find away to tell you about your powers". He sighed. "I understand" I smiled. "My destiny was too aid you on your quest when you turn 18, but I fell in love with you". Leon whispered. I smiled. He smiled back. "We should get back and make a plan, cause Carla is the next to defeat". I smiled still. "No. Ada and the other are fighting the Zombies back there. We are going to Carla's place and defeat her there". He grinned. "You know where she is"? I questioned. "Yes". He answered. "Lets go get her"! I yelled. Leon took my hand and we headed out to find Carla.

We excited the buliding where I was being held captive, and came across a path that lead to a huge Castle. "There, Carla must be in there". I pointed out. "I couldn't agree more". Leon agreed. "Let's finish this once and for all". I said in an angry tone. Leon nodded and we ran to the Castle. At the entrance there were three huge Zombies with huge axes. "Well, axes are better than chainsaws I suppose". I whispered to Leon. Leon nodded. "How are we going to get rid of them"? He questioned. Leon went to look over and the Zombie were blown up, so was the door to get in. "Maybe we can get that way". I winked at Leon. "You're always full of suprises". He chuckled. We ran inside the Castle.

It was quit inside. "Carla! I know you are in here! Come on out and show yourself". I called out. "Wow, I'm suprised you found me". Laughed a voice. I turned around and Carla was sitting on what she called, her throne. "I'm glad you found me Helena, I was starting to get bored waiting here for you to show up". She laughed. "I challenge you"! I yelled. "Challenge me? To what are you proposing"? She questioned. "A fight, I win, you stop this biohazard that you created". I answered. "What do I get if I win"? She questioned. "You...you get me". I answered. Carla started to smile. "Helena, I think you're taking this to far". Leon sighed. "Leon, I know what I am doing, trust me". I replied. Leon nodded and backed up a bit. "Let's make this fair". She laughed. She must have pressed a button or something, cause two Axe Zombies fell from the ceiling. They were there to distract Leon, while I fought Carla.

"Shall we start"? She questioned. "Come at me bro"! I answered. Carla did a flip over me and ran up to me while my back was facing her. I turned around as quickly as I could. I just dodged Carla's attack. "So this is a knife battle, huh"? I laughed. "I guess so". She smiled and tried to stab me in the throat. I tried to stab her in the brain, but I missed. I looked over, Leon killed one of the Axe Zombies. I looked back at Carla, she ran so fast up to me and cut my cheek. I fell to my knees, coughing up blood. "HELENA"! Leon yelled and shot the other Axe Zombie in the head and rushed over. Carla looked at Leon, and Leon went flying. "LEON"! I yelled and tried to get up, but Carla grabbed me by my hair. "If you give up now, I promise I won't kill him". She smiled. "Like I'd believe you"? I grinned and kicked Carla's feet while making her fall. "I choose to fight, with power"! I yelled. I started to feel hot, my clothes were buring off, and before I knew it, my body was covered in a flame. Carla's body was covered in water. I closed my eyes and let my spirit control my powers. Carla did the same. Our powers started to fight each other. I thought about things that happened so far this week, because of that, my power got stronger and the Demon within me, took over, and destroyed Carla. My body started to cool down. When the smoke went away, I could see Carla's body. Carla was already dead. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. "Carla! Oh Carla! I never...I never ment to kill you"! I cried. I could feel the bloody tears falling down my face. I killed her...I killed Carla.

It took a week for me to get over what I've done to Carla. I never ment to kill her. Leon and I missed the school dance to visit her grave. "Carla...I'm so sorry you had to die like this. I never wanted to kill you. I guess it was the only way to make you stop. I'm sorry we broke up. Carlee and Lee wanted us to break up. I promised I'd never love someone like I loved you...I'm sorry, but I broke that promise. I'm in love, with Leon Scott Kennedy. I'm sorry. You can rest in piece now, my old love". I cried and placed a rose ontop of her headstone. "Helena, we should go, it's about to rain, and Lee wants to talk to you, it's about Carlee and Deborah". Leon sighed. "What about my sister and Carlee"? I questioned. "The day, the biohazard broke out, Carlee went to pick you up from school with your sister. Lee told me that they found Carlee, in the car, dead". He answered. "And what about Deborah"? I questioned. "They never found her. Lee thinks she might still be alive, but might be held captive". He answered. "Let's go talk to Lee. Then, let's go find Deborah". I replied. Leon nodded and walked me to the car. I never thought that I'd have to set out, on another mission. Deborah, I will find you!


End file.
